Talk:Shakra sah Tarna
Where does 'Edifice of Magic' come from? I looked in the game, and he calls it the 'Magic Shop of Silmaria', and in the manual its just called the "Magic Shop".Baggins 04:53, June 19, 2012 (UTC) : I believe if you click the eye on the outside of the shop, the sign says "Edifice of Magic". It's also called the Edifice of Magic in several QfG5 walkthroughs on the Internet, so I haven't really felt the need to go into the game to confirm my memory of that. Crayauchtin 05:14, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Nah, it just describes it as a 'magic shop', LOL! I'm looking at it right now, and clicking all over the place... The pyramid on the roof is described as being Fricana architecture, reminding you of Tarna...Baggins 05:26, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'll check into it tomorrow but I'm beyond positive the shop is called the Edifice of Magic. You'll find it! Crayauchtin 05:48, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Good luck... about the only thing in the area that I could find that was described as an 'edifice' was the bank :p... There are four areas to click on the "magic shop", the pyramid on top, the main structure itself, and the doors, and the eye. The the messages all refer to to "magic shop" or "magic shops". Infact the eye symbol you can click on several times, and all it talks about is magic shops and eyes! Marrak and Shakra call it the Magic Shop, and Shakra also calls it a Shop of Magic. Rakeesh also calls it the 'magic shop'. Baggins 16:17, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :: Given that "Edifice of Magic" is used as a proper name only in reference to Shakra's magic shop and some place from Harry Potter, I'm pretty sure you missed something. Here, instead I'll just give you links: :: http://www.oocities.org/timessquare/arcade/7435/QFG5/toc_qfg5_Hints.htm :: http://qfgplaza.stormloader.com/qfg5/points.htm :: http://reocities.com/TimesSquare/arcade/7435/QFG5/qfg5_Hints.htm :: http://webspace.webring.com/people/gu/um_2892/QFG5/qfg5_Points.htm :: http://bibbi.4t.com/parttwochapeleventhrufifteen.html :: I guess what I'm saying is if the entire fan community of QfG calls it the Edifice of Magic (with the exception of you) I'm pretty sure there's a source for that somewhere. Crayauchtin 17:37, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :::See Arguementum ad populum aka Appeal to popularity... :::I honestly don't care what the fan community thinks... Anymore than I would take their use of calling the world of KQ "Serenia" in fan fiction with a grain of salt... Unless there is some kind of hard reference from the game? I've gone through inside and out for that place, and its always called Magic Shop, or 'magic shop' or "Shop of Magic'... Even in the manual. I saw no reference to "Edifice of Magic'. Even went as far to check billboards and note boards around the city to see if there was any reference to "Edifice of Magic", and I saw nothing. Me thinks this is probably a fan made name...! Maybe you should go and give me the hard citation from the game itself, if it exists? :::BTW, all it takes is for one person in the fan community to come up with a unofficial description in a popular location, for that description to get spread about by other members of the community who unknowlingly pass it along as fact. It's circular, and may be self reinforcing... Believe me I know this, as some mistakes on the KQ wiki have spread into other wikis, gaming websites around the interwebs! I later caught it after, I found actual official information. :::BTW, "you claim entire community" but I could bring up several online walkthroughs and QFG websites that just call it the "magic shop", or the "Magic Shop", and that would be just as unreliable as your sources! :::BTW, currently trying to find a way to extract the messages from QFG5... If there is a way... My guess it requires something to open the ".SPK" files.Baggins 18:18, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::I assure you there's an in-game reference, I distinctly remember that. I apparently don't remember where it is, but there is one. Have you had every single possible conversation in the game with Rakeesh? With Shakra? With Erasmus? With anyone else who might tell you about the shop? Looked at every item outside and inside -- with and without Detect Magic (because there's two descriptions on most magical things, remember!)? :::::So, I'm in the middle of a pretty serious flare up of Crohn's disease and I don't have QfG5 on my Mac so while I *can* go fire it up on the family PC, it's actually a big and very physically painful undertaking. I will, if you absolutely unbelieIvably need it but I'd much rather if you just let it go for now. You do have to remember that this Wiki is going to cover every sword and sorcery universe, which means hundreds of magic shops from books, games, etc. Using a specific, proper name for any of those that happen to have one is going to save everyone a lot of headaches (and not just for magic shops, just in general -- there's a lot of overlap in this genre!) -- so, if we've got the option to use Edfice of Magic, let's take it. And we do have that option here, unless you can determine beyond any shadow of a doubt by extracting game files that there is no such reference in the game. :::::Now, these walthroughts that just call it the "Magic Shop" -- do they call the bank the "bank" or the "First Bank of Silmaria"? Context is a very important thing -- if they're not being specific about the names of everything else, why would they be specific about the name of the magic shop? Most walkthroughs aren't specific about that sort of thing because there's only one bank and only one magic shop in the game. Crayauchtin 20:06, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, we now have nearly complete transcript of the game over on QFG omnipedia. With exception of three files that need to be read in a hex editor. I have gone through what I have, and there is no reference to "Edifice of Magic". There are several references to the Magic Shop, being called the "Magic Shop". While there are references to 'Edifices' most of them are used in relation to the First Bank of Silmaria, which will soon being issuing out "Edifice Checks", or the underwater edifice near the docks.Baggins (talk) 12:18, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Well those last three files turned out to be unrelated scripting information.Baggins (talk) 13:55, January 16, 2014 (UTC) ::: ::I received the QFG5 officiel strategy guide written by Lori Cole but attributed to Rick Barba. It's also just called the Magic Shop in the book.Baggins (talk) 17:41, August 4, 2014 (UTC)